The problem of administering pills and capsules to animals has been previously recognized and pill guns of various sorts have been devised. However, taking into consideration that the person who is administering the pills or capsules must also use his other hand to hold the animal's mouth open and hold its head in the proper position, such prior devices have been uniformly deficient in their construction which does not permit careful and precise manipulation of the tool so that the pill gun can be quickly inserted into the animal's mouth at the opportune moment. It will be understood that all animals can be very quick, particularly when a person is attempting to administer medications, and requiring the animal to open its mouth. The teeth of a cat are extremely sharp, and if the pill gun cannot be promptly inserted into the cat's mouth at the opportune moment, the cat may very well move its head quickly and sink its teeth into the hand of the person attempting to administer the medication.
Prior pill dispensing guns have had protruding finger grips, and in some instances rings, but these devices have proved quite unsuccessful for giving the thorough control of the device which is required for the successful use of it.